A Jinn's Game
by RainbowFez
Summary: this is the sequel to The Perfect Girl Who Came For Power. after stopping Magi everything seemed wonderful but she wasn't done with them. Enraged she releases her secret weapon upon them. The bonds between lovers and friends are broken and in their place are hate and anger. Can they be saved or are our five vampires going to kill each other.
1. Magi's Revenge

This took a lot longer than I thought it would to write but I just couldn't find inspiration till now. I started this story like ten times trying to find a plot I liked. I think this will be good. This may or may not be the last story in this series. I rely like it and don't want it to end but… Well for now lest just see how the happy couple is. Please review. I really really need your thoughts. I don't think my stories are as good as other peoples who have had like 20 to 40 followers! So I just need to do if I'm doing ok or what I should improve on. I might have made errors but I checked it twice. Hope you enjoy and please review.

…Overlooking the city…

Two figures stood on a hill overlooking Whitechapel. One was a girl in her early teens. Her familiar red hair billowed behind her. Magi had returned to Whitechapel. The man next to her was old with a long grey beard. His hair was short and snow white. He wore a long purple shirt, beads strung from the sleeves and blue baggy pants. The man was taller than a human, maybe 7 or 8 feet tall. His skin glowed slightly giving his skin a greenish tone, but subtle enough to pass as a human. The two made an odd pair, their size and color in such contrast. "Can you do it" Magi asked staring down at the city, tinged in the orange light of the rising sun. "Yes. But are you sure you want this. It's extremely dangerous and I won't be able to help you again" Said the man, looking down at her with intent eyes. "I'm stuck like this, a mortal" She spat. "I am powerless and week because of them, but I have you, and that will be their downfall." The once power spell master glared down at the town as if each and every one of them had caused her to lose her powers. "I'm leaving this hellhole and never looking back and I'm going to leave it as it truly is, a hellhole. Split up those vampires and all their pathetic friends. Turn them against each other. Make them despise each other. Do as I have commanded" She said. Turning she walked away, and as promised never looking back. Now alone the old man got to work. He held out his arms, palms up and began to speak in an ancient language, older than all others. His skin glowed brighter. The creature no longer resembled a human in any way. When his words had finished, a blue cloud swept through the city, who's residents would soon to be awake.

…Ethan's House…

Groggily Ethan rose from his bed. His head ached and he was starving. The hard part about eating was his family still didn't know he was a vampire and he had to keep his stash at Benny's. Today it was far more painstaking. Benny had all that blood in his fridge and what did Ethan have, nothing that's what. The angry boy pulled on his clothes and stomped out the door, not even trying to make an attempt at eating breakfast. The sun was still red and orange, reflected beautifully off the house's windows. The young vampire began to drift off, still tired from the night before. Everything around him just felt so unreal. A sharp pain in his chest snapped him back to reality. In seconds Ethan was at his fiance's front door. Grabbing the knocker, he banged hard on the door. A sigh of relief passed through his lips when Grandma opened the door. Without a word Ethan flashed toward the fridge. The old woman glanced at the chunk of door Ethan had knocked off while banging. "What's all the racket" Benny yelled coming down the stairs. "Come on E, couldn't you wait another two hours, it's the weekend." Ethan looked up at the raggedy boy now in view. Benny was in a wrinkled gray shirt, which he obviously had slept in and ripped sweat pants. "I was hungry" grunted the boy, now draining his second blood bag. "I'll make pancakes" Evelyn interrupted, drawing the boys' angry eyes away from each other. "I'm not hungry" Benny grumbled, rubbing his hand through his greasy hair. "When you're done stuffing your face, get out so I can sleep" Benny barked down the stairs after him. "Slamming the fridge, Ethan rushed to the bottom of the stairs. Maybe I wouldn't be so hungry if you didn't hog all the blood." "It's not my fault you're too scared to tell your parents that you're a blood sucker" The tall boy shot back. "Boys" Grandma yelled, shocked by their behavior. "Its fine I was just leaving" Ethan screamed up the stairs. In a flash he was gone, the front door swinging on its hinges.

…Benny's Room…

Grumbling angrily Benny stood at his closet flinging shirts over his shoulder. Quietly Grandma stepped into the room. "Go away" he grunted. "What happened between you and Ethan? Yesterday you were as happy as can be. Today it was just…" She asked, her eyes darting around the room looking for some kind of explanation, scanning over the books and models lining the shelf and the floor covered in clothe. "I just don't want to deal with him right now. I was tired and he barged in uninvited" the boy replied finally deciding on his orange and gray striped polo. Without another word he pulled a dirty pair of jeans off the floor and left the room, heading toward the bathroom. The old woman just sat in shock. Muttering a spell under her breath she closed her eyes. The emotions in the room were strong. Anger and hate stunk up the air. Benny had never felt this way before about anyone, she knew that but there was no sign of magic. He hadn't messed up some spell as the old woman had first suspected, he was truly angry.

…Ethan's house…

Slamming the door again Ethan angrily stomped into the room. Consumed by his emotions the teen hadn't noticed the first two times he was called. It wasn't until a small hand punched him in the side that the other people in the room came to his attention. His mother and father sat next to each other on the couch their eyebrows drawn together at their son's odd behavior. Jane punched him again. "Come on" she grumbled. Everyone was dressed nicely, not in the fancy dress and tie sort of way but still nicer than they normally would be on a Saturday morning. Ethan found himself sitting on the chair across from the couch, his fingers drumming a rhythm on the armrests. "Are you ok dear" Ethan's mother asked holding her husbands hand. She didn't do that unless she was truly worried. "I'm fine just had a fight with Benny" He said, trying to reassure her, only to have his voice crack halfway through. "Stupid puberty" he thought to himself. "Well you'll make up don't worry" His father said. "Maybe" Ethan grunted out, ending the conversation. "So we have good news" Mrs. Morgan said, jumping back into a happy mood. "Your cousin Chris will be staying with us for the next few months." Jane looked anything but pleased. Ethan on the other hand attempted to look happy, succeeding mostly. Of course he definitely didn't want some kid he didn't even know in his house. "He'll be her any minute" His father said.

The bell rang making both parents get up. The moment they got out of earshot Jane glared at Ethan. This is crapy she grunted. Ethan would have agreed with her if he wasn't shocked at her language. "You just swore" Ethan whisper-hissed at her. "So" she said angry, crossing her arms. "Well I'm not the only one angry today" Ethan thought to himself. A teen boy entered the room, standing awkwardly at a distance. He had raven black hair that fell to his shoulders and perfect skin not pale but light. His amber eyes looked to the floor. Chris wore black skinny jeans and a dark green shirt sporting a band logo that Ethan had never seen before. He rocked on his heels, his hands grasping each other firmly behind his back. After introducing everyone Ethan was told to bring Chris up to his room which they would now be sharing. "Sorry about taking over your room" Chris said as Ethan released his cousin's luggage onto the bed. Ethan really didn't want to talk, he was angry and grumpy today but he knew he had to make an effort. "It's fine. You're ok with sleeping on an air mattress, right?" The two unpacked and blew up the air-mattress, pushing it to the corner where everything had been set up like a tiny room. His books were stacked up against the wall, a light was placed on top of one of his boxes, and his other random objects were put in the drawers of the nightstand Ethan had moved over by the new boy's bed. Chris sat, back against the wall reading a book. Ethan felt bad for leaving him alone but he seemed perfectly content with just reading. After hours Ethan was ready to pound his head against a wall. He couldn't go in his room, in case he disturbed Chris and his parents kept staring at him. Jane's room was off limits and Benny…He really didn't want to be around Benny. They just needed some time alone, a lot of time alone.


	2. Rip Tear Shred

So not many people read my first chapter. I know I posted the story later than I expected but I did hope for a better amount of readers. I also got no reviews and I really need reviews. I'm writing this differently than my others. I was told to add more detail and I'm tying but am I doing it too much or am I doing it wrong? I notice many people read these without commenting but would mind taking ten seconds to comment your opinion. I would be extremely appreciative if you would. And I'm hoping that Bethan Forever reads this and ask if it's not too much trouble if you could please share this on your community. I would be very thankful. I think more people read it if it's on there. I know not all my work is really cutting it but I'm certain this one will be great.

…Ethan's House…

The shy was turning a dark purple when Ethan finally gave in to his hunger. He hadn't had blood since the morning before, when he stormed into Benny's house. His stomach groaned and his head felt fuzzy. Ethan wanted nothing to do with that selfish, self-centered, pathetic spell master, but he needed blood soon before his cousin got a bite to the neck. Ethan's parents watched as their son stormed out of the house. The windows at Benny's house were dark and there was no noise coming from inside. Ethan banged on the door twice. When no one came to the door he decided to just break in. He broke the handle and pushed inside. "What the heck E" Benny screamed at him. "There was no noise and no one answered the door" snapped Ethan. "Well that doesn't give you the right to just barge in here." "Just shut up" Ethan replied turning away and heading for the kitchen. "You should ask before you take MY blood" Benny said. "I'm hungry and you have no right to keep all of it." Grabbing a bag from the counter Ethan pulled out half the blood bags and flung them in. "Give those back" hissed Benny. Ethan turned but was stopped by the other boy in his way. Both their eyes were yellow, and their fangs exposed. Ethan jumped trying to get around Benny but was caught in the chest by his fist. Ethan flew back five feet, ramming into the counter. Dropping the blood he responded by slashing out his claws. Benny face was slashed and fell to the floor. Even though he was already healing, blood poured down his face. The smell of blood hit the Ethan's nose. His hungry body reacted on instinct, grabbing the now standing vampire Ethan used all his strength to pin him to the fridge. Benny began to chant words but screamed as his boyfriend's fangs ripped into his face. Ethan indulged himself, giving in to all the anger inside. He tore at his face, digging his fags in as far as they could go. He drank Benny's blood but did it so forcefully and animalistic that it could only have come from within the deepest darkest part of the soul. The screams echoed outside the house just as Evelyn drove onto her street. Ethan let go of Benny, allowing him to slump to the floor. In a flash he was gone, taking the blood with him.

(Grandma's POV)

"Benny" Grandma screamed, rushing into the house. The boy could barely hear her, as if he were deep underwater. All he wanted was the pain to stop. The venom burned in the cuts on his skin, it felt like acid running down his cheeks. Thankfully he passed out, all the pain drifting away. Evelyn ran into the destroyed kitchen to find her grandson, limp on the floor. His face looked like it had been slashed with a knife repeatedly. The wounds were healing but would leave scars across his face. She fought back tears because she knew she had work to do. It was difficult for her to see her grandson, the only family she had left, in such agony. She moved him to his bed. With a damp cloth she carefully wiped the blood off his face. His now clean face only showed more of the damage done to him. Her magic couldn't remove these scars. He would be stuck like this for the rest of his life. If Benny woke up he would be in horrible pain. She didn't want to do that to him but she had to know who did this. Who was powerful enough to attack and nearly kill her grandson? Who was strong enough to bring a vampire so close to death? "Expergiscimini" she whispered placing her fingertips on the boy's forehead. Gasping Benny tried to jump out of bed. "Benny calm down" Grandma said pushing him back down. She watched the realization and then horror flash on his scared face. Benny slowly ran his fingers down his face, feeling the deep scars. "Who did this to you" Grandma asked. So many people flashed through her mind, Jessie, Magi, a werewolf or a vampire on the counsel. "Ethan" Benny whispered. "He's fine" She whispered to him, grabbing his hand. "I called his house but he didn't answer. I'll try again soon. I don't think he was hurt." "No" Benny grunted. "He attacked me." The color drained from the old lady's face. "That's not possible. Why would he do that" she whispered. Benny just stared up at the ceiling. "Because he's a monster."

…Ethan's House…

Ethan arrived home with a skip in his step and a smile on his face. He felt happy for himself. He had blood and no longer had to rely on that pathetic creature anymore. Walking up to his room Ethan stashed the blood in the back of his closet. It would have to do till he could get a mini-fridge. Plopping down on his bed Ethan closed his eyes and fell asleep. "Umm, it's time to wake up" Chris said quietly to the sleeping Ethan. Clearing his throat he spoke again but a little louder. "We're late for school." When he still got no reply Chris gently shook the sleeping boy's side. Ethan jumped. "It's almost eight" Ethan shrieked. He jumped out of bed and ran to his closet. He stripped down, pulling on his underwear. Behind him Chris blushed beat red and turned away. When he heard his cousin rushing out the door Chris quickly followed. The two boys ran down the street towards school. Rushing through the doors Ethan turned back to see Chris staring down at his schedule. "Here, you have first class with me Ethan told him. Grabbing Chris's hand he pulled him to class. Chris sat down next to Ethan in Benny's vacant seat. Class went by fast for Ethan. He was still tired and sour from the night before, making him drift off repeatedly throughout class.

…Lunch…

Entering the lunchroom, Ethan and Chris watched as Sarah and Erica screamed at each other. "Wait here" Ethan told Chris in a warning tone. He had to stop this before the fangs came out. "Calm down you two" Ethan hissed at them. Erica slapped him away. "You bitch" Sarah shouted, slapping her best friend across the face. Enough Ethan screamed at them. The entire lunchroom went quiet. All eyes were on them. Turning Erica marched out of the room, head held high. Ethan and Chris sat with Sarah and Rory in complete silence. Things were getting bad fast.

…Ethan's Home…

The two boys arrived home exhausted. "I'm going to sleep" Ethan told Chris. "I'll just stay down here then" He said quietly. Two hours later Ethan walked back down the stairs rested and well fed. Rounding the corner he silently headed to Chris, who was curled up on the couch holding a book. "Hey" Ethan said, starting him. Chris looked panicked and grabbed something on the floor and hid it under the blankets. "What's that" Ethan asked suspiciously. "N-n-nothing" he stuttered. "I got to go." He rushed upstairs, still wrapped in the blanket. As he passed Ethan, his smell wafted into his lungs. It smelled wrong. Before when he had smelled him, Ethan was too hungry to distinguish the subtle difference. Chris's blood had a strange tint to it, a tiny smell just on the edge. The closest comparison would be to Jasmin. Something was wrong with Chris. He wasn't human and Ethan needed to find out what sort of monster was living in his house.


	3. School

Hey didn't get any reviews yet so please please review. I hope your liking it. If you don't please tell me why so I can improve. Unless you just don't like the story. If that's it sorry I think I'm doing pretty good. Enjoy

…School…

Ethan and Chris walked into their first period history class. The room was silent which was unusual. "What's up with everyone" Ethan asked a boy near him. "Mr. H was murdered. Supposedly they got a new teacher." The two cousins sat next to each other waiting. Chris had a thick book on the desk and his face inches above. Ethan stared at the board but made sure to watch the creature out of the corner of his eye. He had noticed the change in Chris's sent multiple times since the night before. But the odd thing was it kept going away. Sometimes he wondered if he was just imaging it. He did have that huge fight with Benny. With a flash the memory of him mauling his best friend ran through his mind. He didn't understand why he didn't feel any remorse. It just felt like Benny deserved it. He was a pain in the ass and terrible vampire. But Ethan didn't worry, Benny wouldn't be near him any time soon. Those scars would stop him from coming to school. He was so petty, worrying about how other people saw him, of what he looked like. Well now Benny didn't have to worry anymore. He didn't need to dress up or ware fancy cloths because all people will ever see is his face. A familiar scent broke his smile. Walking through the door came Benny! His face had deep cuts. He looked like a monster ripped his face apart. "That is what happened" Ethan chuckled silently. The class gasped and whispers spread. Benny walked to the back of the class and glared down at the boy on Ethan's right. The boy hurried away unable to take his eyes off the boy's face. Sitting down Benny turned to his ex-best friend. "I thought you might like this back" Benny said. He dropped a disfigured ball of molten metal. "The ring" Ethan asked, curiously but with no remorse. Benny only nodded. As the teacher walked into the room all the students moved their eyes from Benny to the front. "It's nice to see all of you" the man said. He appeared to be in his late thirties. He had short brown hair, pale skin and was dressed in a jeans and a sweater vest. I will be picking up from where your previous professor has left off." The room was twitchy and anxious. Everyone wanted to get out and tell everyone about Benny's new looks. Ethan kept all his senses open. He wanted to savor all the anxiety his ex-fiancé was feeling. But Benny didn't small fearful or worried, all he felt was pure anger and hate. That was a more annoying reaction but something else was odd. Chris was stiff and smelled of fear. The stench got more powerful throughout class and his body seamed to turn to stone. "Paralyzed by fear" Ethan thought. But what was he afraid of? The other odd thing was the teacher. As he talked he looked at the class like any normal teacher, but he paid no attention to Benny's scars. He didn't even flinch when he saw them. Nothing changed. When the bell rang Ethan knew he had to get out of the room fast. He wasn't afraid of Benny but he still didn't want an all-out vampire fight in the middle of a crowded classroom.

Ethan spent the rest of the morning trying to avoid Benny in public places. The hard part was that they shared most of their classes. Benny had done a spell to make sure of it. Now that was backfiring. Now he had to deal with lunch. He would at least be safe around his friends. Everyone sat down at their normal table. Ethan sat in between Rory and Sarah, and faced Benny and Erica. Chris sat a few feet away from the group sensing the danger. "Where did you get those" Rory finally asked staring at Benny. "I was attacked by Ethan here. He thought it would be a nice early wedding gift to tear my face apart." Already his fangs were out. Erica grabbed his wrist hard. "Get those in stupid" she hissed. The rest of the meal was silent. Everyone stared down at their food taking quick glances at the boys when they thought they weren't looking. "I'm getting out of here" Benny said, raising from his seat. "I don't think I can be around people like you anymore." Erica rose too. "I'm with you Benny. There are some serious bitches here." She glared at Sarah and Ethan. "Benny deserved what he got" Sarah hissed at Erica's back.

…End of school…

School ended and Benny started home alone. When a hand grabbed his shoulder he jumped. "It's just me" Erica told him. "You're angry" she pointed out. "Yea I am" Benny growled. "And you're going to do something to hurt Ethan" she continued. "Yes" Benny hissed. "Then I'd like to offer my services" she said. "I don't know" Benny said. "Do you have any ideas" Erica asked. "No not really. I just want to make him pay for this." Erica smiled, her fangs popping out. "Then I would suggest holly water." "No" Benny Growled. "Death is too good for him." Erica shook her head. "No, not enough to kill him, just enough to disfigure him just like he did to you." "Erica I love you" Benny chuckled.

…Ethan's Room…

Ethan paced his room, running his hands through his hair. "I need to talk to him. I can't deal with two monsters at once. Benny's going to try to get me back and I just need to find out about Chris. "If I ask him he may tell me. But he might lie. It's probably just best to ask him. If e's something bad I can just kill him. And if he lies… I don't have time for lies. If he lies I'll kill him." Ethan spoke aloud. It was now or never. He needed to know what Chris was and he needed some relief. It would feel good to kill something. "Chris" Ethan called down the stairs. "Come up here." Ethan listened as the slow steady pace of footsteps walked up the stairs. As the boy entered the room Ethan grabbed him and flung him onto the bed. Ethan walled to the door and locked it, making sure to stand in front of it to block any chance of escape. "What's going on" Chris said, obvious fear in his eyes. But Ethan knew from Magi that it is easy to fake emotions. "What are you" Ethan asked calmly. "What" Chris asked, his face going white. "You're a bad liar Chris. Now tell me what you are." Ethan's voice lowered into a deep growl. "I'm I'm human." He stuttered out glancing around the room at the locked windows and blocked door. "No you're not. Tell me now or I'm just going to kill you. Before Ethan could react Chris jumped to his bag and pulled out an old gold bottle. He whispered words and Ethan collapsed to the floor. Chris struggled to pick Ethan up and pull him onto bed. "Please forget. Please forget" he pleaded. "Oh Gods please let him forget."


	4. Revelations

I'm sorry this took so long. I'm going to try and post a chapter at least once a week. Please review. Bethan Forever I love that you hate Chris so passionately. He's my favorite character. I moved the story up. I wasn't planning and having this realization come so soon but it felt right here. I'm just hoping to make this longer than the two stories before this. So again please review. I'll continue working and hopefully I'm doing ok.

Ethan tossed and turned in his bed, unable to escape his nightmare. _Ethan ran through a forest. The moon was out but it was pitch black beneath the trees. Only slivers of light found their way through the branches every few yards. Ethan followed them knowing he had to leave. Something was behind him something evil. As he ran the world became loud. The wind whipped through the forest, bring whispers and chanting voices. Small animals darted in the shadows following his movements. "Ethan" the voices whispered. "Run run run" chanted the others. "Find him Ethan. Get to him, before it's too late." The chants became louder "To late to late". The whispers began to fade, taken over by the chants. The last thing he heard before he woke up screaming was a name that sent shivers down his spine. "Chris"_

"Are you ok" Chris asked jumping from his mattress. "Yea, just a nightmare" Ethan choked out. Like most dreams it began to fade away, but Ethan knew he had to remember. It wasn't a dream. It was a vision, but not a normal vision. It didn't feel like the future, it just felt like the universe was trying to tell him something. "Chris" Ethan gasped remembering the final word in his dream. "What" He asked, looking confused? "What time is" Ethan asked. "It's three in the morning. Ethan moaned, pulling the covers over his head. IT was cold, too cold. It was late spring but it felt freezing. "Is it snowing" Ethan asked. "Yea it started a few hours ago. I think it'll be a snow day. Now go back to bed" Chris told him laying back into bed. Ignoring him, Ethan walked downstairs to the kitchen. A note was on the fridge. Curiously Ethan grabbed it. Ethan we will be out for the rest of the day. Grandma called. Sorry and Sarah should be there around eight. "Well that's odd" Ethan thought to himself. "Grandma lived four hours away and if she needed something she'd call her sister or Uncle Jack. They lived only an hour away.

Inside Ethan's room Chris lay back on his mattress and sighed in relief. His spell had worked. Ethan was strong and there had been a good chance it wouldn't work. He was still trying to get used to these powers. With another sigh he flipped and banged his head into the pillow four times. Thinking of his powers always made him feel nauseas. Subconsciously he reached under his pillow and wrapped his hand around a skinny gold bottle, shaped almost like a vase with a lid. "Maybe I should tell Ethan" Chris whispered into the pillow. "He'd understand wouldn't he? No he wouldn't. He's not himself. I can't risk it." With Ethan awake, Chris couldn't bring himself back to sleep. Every time he tried to close his eyes he saw Ethan with his fangs out threatening to kill him. Finally giving up on sleep, Chris stood and made his way down the stairs. Ethan sat silently on the armchair in the corner. His eyes were blank and staring off into the distance.

"Are you ok" Chris asked? When Ethan didn't respond he tried again. "What's wrong Ethan?" The vampire blinked and looked over. "What" he asked? "I asked what's wrong" Chris repeated. "I don't know" Ethan muttered, shaking his head. I feel like I've forgotten something. And I had a weird dream last night. I can barely remember it. I feel like it's important." Chris pondered this for a moment. "What was your dream about?" "Well I was in a forest I think" The boy said closing his eyes. "There we voices whispering. But I can't remember what they were saying. And there were voices chanting too. That's all weird but what's really bothering me is a name. I heard a name but I can't remember whose." Ethan looked pale, almost as pail as one of those old fashioned vampires you see on TV. As scared as Chris was about Ethan remembering last night, he knew he had to talk to him. Things were about to get really tense and Chris crossed his fingers this wouldn't end up like last night. "Ok well then, we should talk about something else. You'll just lose your dream if you try to focus on it. It'll come to you" Chris said reassuringly to his cousin. "Ok" Ethan mumbled, obviously still deep in thought. Chris's brain was screaming at him and he felt his hands begin to shake. He needed to tread lightly. "Why do you hate benny" Chris tried to say normally, but ended up squeaking at the end. Ethan's eyes grew dark and Chris could almost see his fangs. "He's just so horrible and pathetic and…" Ethan said before Chris cut him off. "Yes but what did he do. You used to love him didn't you." Immediately he regretted interrupting. Ethan looked like he was going to rip out his throat. But then his eyes clouded and his frown turned into a scowl. "He…He…He didn't do anything" Ethan said. "Then why" asked Chris, already knowing g the answer? "IT's because he's a wimp…" Ethan began, but Chris didn't need to interrupt. Ethan stopped by himself. "What happened to us" Ethan asked in a gasp. "I hate him" Ethan continued. "I hate him with every fiber of my being, but there's no reason why. I just woke up and hated him." Many emotions crossed the young vampire's face. Chris recognized fear and anger. There was confusion and sadness too, but there was so much more that Chris couldn't begin to understand. Ethan understood Chris thought to himself. But he couldn't relax. Now he had to make a huge decision. "I need to tell you something" Chris said, without thinking. Ethan jumped back to reality. What did I just do Chris screamed inside his head. Just do it Chris said to himself. Taking a calm breath Chris made a huge leap of trust. "I…I..I" Chris stuttered. Ethan could see that something was wrong. "What is it" Ethan asked, worrying more about his cousin in that moment then himself. "I erased your memories" He blurted out. The room turned ice cold. "What do you mean you erased my memories" Ethan asked, his voice rising. Frost began to creep up the window. "Please Ethan just hear me out" Chris tried to say. Ethan had too much darkness in him. Chris knew he made a mistake. He was going to die and it's all that stupid Jinn's fault. Ethan leapt off his chair like an animal, fangs on display and eyes glowing yellow. He landed on his cousins, causing him to fall to the floor, banging his head. On impact every window in the room exploded outward. The noise shocked Ethan back and he looked down at what he had done. Chris lay lifeless on the ground blood pooling from his head. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" Ethan screamed.

Without thinking Ethan ran. Within a second the door to his ex-fiancé's house was flying across the room. Grandma jumped, summoning a silver dagger out of thin air. But what she saw made her hesitate. Ethan stood in the doorway tears running down his face. "Grandma I did something terrible" He cried. "I need your help." The next thing she knew, the old woman was flashed back to the vampire's house. Gasping Grandma looked down at the dying boy. "Please save him" Ethan begged. Kneeling the old woman muttered some words as she moved her hand up and down a few inches above the young man's body. "He's gone she whispered. I'm sorry Ethan, but it's too late." Grandma looked up to see the boy she cared for, the boy who scared her grandson, the boy who should have been gentle and kind. Ethan stopped being the kind boy but she could see it now, just under his surface. He fell into the old woman's arms crying. She held him, stroking his hair and whispering soothing words. A soft grown fell from Chris's mouth. The two pulled apart as they watched the boy sit up blinking. When things came into focus he jumped back. He stared at Ethan with pure fear. Ethan moved towards him, trying to calm the poor boy down. It didn't work. Chris screamed and jumped back. A large gust of wind filled the room, knocking everything and everyone to the ground. Chris stood shocked and scared as the wind protected him from his attacker. "It's ok" Ethan screamed through the deafening wind. "I'm sorry. I'm really really sorry." The wind dulled and the vampire was able to stand. "You can stop now he said reassuringly to the terrified boy, still shaking like a Chihuahua. Chris began to calm down, realizing Ethan wasn't going to hurt him. The wind nearly stopped, it became just a small breeze circling the room just above their ankles.

"I can't stop it" Chris told them. I don't have control. "Its ok dear" Grandma told him, holding his shoulders. Just breathe. "Ethan..." Chris began. "I'm sorry" Ethan interrupted. "I don't know what came over me." Chris tried to discreetly move himself behind the old woman. "I wasn't myself." Ethan tried to explain. "No you weren't" The second boy said more hesitantly. "You're under a curse."

Hope you enjoyed. I'd love to hear your opinions on Chris. I'll update soon. RainbowFez bids you all a fine farewell Allons-y


	5. Revenge Approaches

Hey everyone I updated soon :) One day to write a new chapter. I hope you like it. I just think its moving along to quickly. I'll slow it down some in the next few chapters. I really wanted to get a 10 chapter fic out of this but it looks like I can't. If I'm lucky I might get 8 or 9. Please review I need to know how im doing.

…Ethan's House…

"What do you mean I'm cursed" Ethan asked. He looked worried and angry. "I'm sorry but you're wrong" Grandma told Chris. "I checked when him and my grandson began their fight. There is no magic effecting him. If there was I would have sensed it." Chris stared down at his hands, looking worried. "That's because it isn't your kind of magic" he told her. "The one who cursed him was a Jinn." The old woman's eyes widened in realization. Her mind reeled as she went through everything that had accrued in the last few weeks. "Did you do this to me" Ethan accused, his anger once again slipping through his carful barriers. "Are you the one who cursed me, because you just did magic and I know for a fact that wasn't normal magic?" His eyes glowed yellow and his fangs came out. The vampire's mind went blank and let the anger consume him. "Ethan calm down" Grandma told him, fearing the oncoming attack. But the rage was too deep in him. Ethan had little control of the hate inside him. The vampire inside him roared and prepared to pounce. But then he stopped, remembering his cousin lifeless on the ground. Seeing him calm, Grandma quickly tried to gather information before his next outburst. "Are you a Jinn" She asked Chris. The young teen stared into the air. His eyes showed no emotion but it was obvious he was far too full with terrible thoughts. "Yes. Yes I am" he said, in an almost whisper. "How" She asked? "What do you mean how" Ethan chimed in, more curios than angry. "Chris is young so he had of been turned recently. He's not able to control his magic so I believe someone has turned him within the last year. "Actually it has been 13 months" Chris told the two. "I hadn't realized the man was a Jinn. I didn't even believe in magic. I got him angry, very angry. I kinda sort of yelled at him for getting us into a car accident." Chris ran his hands through his long black hair pulling it down over his eyes. Chris looked through the long black strands, to see the others staring at him. Chris was broken. He had never told anyone about this before. It felt terrible and brought back all the memories he'd tried so hard to suppress. "I'm so sorry" Evelyn said. "You must feel horrible. "Wait I'm so confused Ethan grumbled, trying to suppress the growing annoyance. "A Jinn is like a genie. They are trapped with their bottle and are forced to follow the orders of the one that possess it. Only a Jinn can turn another. It is a horrible fate. A human is thrust into a life of slavery and even though they get magic it is rarely worth it. They live forever and are passed from master to master. Chris is very lucky. Few Jinn are free to roam the world. As long as he has his bottle he is free." "Yea Chris said through his hair. I can never go back to a regular life. I'm permanently trapped." Tears filled his eyes and dropped to the floor one teardrop at a time. Overwhelmed with grief Ethan hugged the other boy. "I understand he whispered to the Jin. I felt the same way when I was first bitten. I was scared and felt trapped." Grandma took both boys to the couch and sat them down. "Chris I want you to tell us everything you know about this curse."

…Benny's House (Benny's POV)…

"Is everything ready Benny" asked Erica, as they walked through the broken door? "What happened here" She asked? "Probably a spell gone wrong. But are we ready" The vampire repeated. Erica smiled and handed him a small brown chest. Opening the lid benny found a medium sized glass ball filled with holy water. "Is this enough" Benny asked. "I actually talked to some older vampires" Erica responded, a small smile growing on her face. "This is the exact amount of holy water that will scar him but not kill him. Just a few drops more and it would kill him." They both smiled, benny letting out a small chuckle. "And I would suggest aiming for the face" she added. "We'll do it tomorrow" Benny told her. "Just after school. He'll regret ever knowing me."

…School the next day…

Benny walked into the first classroom and sat at the far end of the room, away from Ethan and Chris. The two of them were whispering to each other, too low for him to hear. For just a second Benny considered killing Chris. He was Ethan's cousin after all. It would surly hurt the pathetic little vampire. But he shouldn't, Chris was human and he didn't deserve such a fate even if he was related to the monster. Class continued like always but the air in the room felt too cold. Everyone was crouched down in their desks, folding in on themselves to keep warm. Benny looked over to his enemy's and saw Ethan grab the other boy's arm. He whispered in Chris's ear and the room grew warmer. Does Chris have magic Benny thought to himself? IF he does then surly it would be ok to kill him. No, that decision would have to wait. As the two vampires kept their attention on the Jinn, Chris stared at the teacher, an odd look in his eye. If he didn't know any better Benny would say it was fear. But Mr. D wasn't even supernatural. IF Chris had magic, he had nothing to fear.

…(Chris's POV)…

Chris stared at the teacher, knowing what the other's didn't. Even Ethan didn't know. If only I could tell him. Then we could fix this Chris thought to himself. Ethan leaned over to him. "You're freezing the room" he whispered. "What's wrong?" Blinking the young Jinn focused all his energy into warming the room back to its original temperature, all the time not taking his eyes off the teacher. A slight smile came onto the teacher's face. No one would notice unless they were paying absolute attention to him. Of course no one else was because no one else knew.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I just wanted to add something ironic. Benny had all those scars on his face and now I'm going to have one on the top of my head. I banged my head bad and I needed 4 staples on a really bad cut. Luckily its just past hair line. I would have totally died if it was just an inch lower on my head. Not latterly of course I would just have a scar on my forehead. I would hate that! But just wanted to share that. I think it's a little ironic. Well I'll try to update soon. I'm so appreciative to the people who have stuck along this far into my story. I'll update soon.


	6. Amber Death

hihi sorry it's been awhile (I think or maybe it was other story) well anyway im back with a new chapter. Hope you like it and please please review.

Benny watched as Ethan moved down the hallway. There was only one more class till the end of the day and then Benny world have his revenge. Benny sat by the front doors projecting an invisibility spell around him. IT would be powerful enough to fool any Vampire. As the seconds ticked by, the young vampire ran his fingers over his scars. They reminded him of what he came for, what he had to do. Teachers walked past him, oblivious to the deadly creature just feet away. Benny took out the glass ball and turned it in his hands. He watched the water flow around in it, splashing up the sides. The bell rang, followed by the sound of shouting and laughter. It was time. Benny smiled his signature smile as his classmates moved around his bubble. The air lifted through the waiting Vampires nose and the distinct smell of Ethan filled his lungs. The other vampire causally walked toward the door, leaving to return home. Benny griped the little ball in his right hand and with the other, took one last stroke over the marks on his face. Chris and his cousin were laughing at who knows what, but they wouldn't be laughing for long.

…(Ethan's POV)…

Ethan laughed with Chris about some joke Sarah had made, but it was stiff. They knew they were just faking a laugh. It was just a way to make things seem less bleak. IT wasn't working. "Well let's get home" Ethan said, turning to the other boy. As his eyes locked with Chris's, he saw something dark appear in his pupils. His normal amber eyes were much darker, and it felt like staring into death. Ethan shivered involuntarily and began to turn back towards the exit. Everything happened far too fast. The hallway exploded. Amber colored energy filled the hall bouncing off the walls in huge watery blasts. The energy flew through everyone, causing many of the humans too pass out. As the light cleared Ethan arose to find a destroyed hallway littered with bodies and in the center a lifeless Benny. "What did you do" Ethan screamed out, grabbing the Jinn by the color of his shirt. Before he could think Ethan released him, only to wrap his hand around Chris's throat. The young boy squirmed as he was lifted into the air by his throat. HE opened his mouth to bring in air but got no relief. Ethan's Anger coursed through his body, releasing his hold on the curse and allowing himself to do the unthinkable. He watched as the boy he had known since childhood, wriggled and pulled at his hand. The struggling became week and eventually ended all together. Everything blew up at once inside Ethan. His cousin, his friend lay on the floor dead because of him. Shocked and appalled Ethan backed into the ball. Benny had been right, he was a monster. He curled into a ball on the floor, feeling as dead as his cousin. IT was Benny first who awoke from his slumber.

…(Benny's POV)…

Benny jumped off the ground landing in a crouch, ready to pounce. The sight around him was nothing he had expected. Everyone was dead. Benny rushed to one of his classmates and got on his knees. He put his fingers to the human's neck. There was a pulse in all of them. They were alive. Chris must have done this. He had tried to kill him, just like his cousin. Bringing his claws in front of his he looked for the boy. He probably was gone. They both must be, but he was wrong. Lying on the ground was Chris, and unlike the others he had no pulse. Realization hit as he took a closer look at the boy. "He was strangled" He said to no one. "And there are claw marks. This was Ethan. Ethan killed Chris." A sob echoed around the hallway. Benny looked into the corner at the distressed teenager. He didn't look like an evil vampire anymore. He looked young and week. There was pain and he could hear tears hitting the floor. "OH my god E. What happened? Are you ok?" Benny rushed to his ex-best friend, not realizing what he had just said. Benny pulled Ethan out of his curled position. But he still just lay there. Benny pulled him closer, resting Ethan's head on his lap. "Just kill me." Ethan croaked out. "No E. Please don't say that." Benny pleaded. "You wanted to kill me. That's why you were waiting for me. And Chris did something. He did something terrible. Everyone is dead and it's all my fault. Please Benny, please just kill me." "IT's not your fault and Chris didn't kill anyone. They're all alive, just knocked out." That's when the tears truly came. There was nothing Benny could do as he watched the boy weep. It was a never-ending flow filled with sobs and sniffles. IT broke Benny's heart to see him like this. "Please E. Please stop crying. IM here for you." He managed to pull Ethan's limp body up and wrap him in a hug. Sirens filled the air. They were still far away but were coming fast. Come on E, we have to get out of here. But Ethan didn't move, just continue to cry. He had nothing left in him to move. He was a hollow shell, filled only with fear and sadness. Grunting, Benny picked Ethan up and carried him out the back of the school. Jumping as high as he could Benny flew them to the only person who could help, Grandma.

Again please review I really want feedback. Thank you -RainbowFez


	7. Having a Vision

I DON'T KNOW IF I MADE THIS CLEAR BUT NO ONE ACTUALLY DIED. Except for Chris. Benny checked their pulse. Well here we go chapter 7 enjoy. Please review.

Ethan lay in Benny's bed as Grandma muttered spells over him. "Run through what happened again" Grandma asked benny. "I was waiting in front of the doors to… hurt Ethan…. But when I threw the holy water at him I felt this huge surge of energy hit me. It felt like I was ripped in half and the next thing I knew I waking up on the ground. Everyone that was in the hallway were knocked out except for Ethan. He was hurt so I ran to him. He killed Chris and I told him the kids weren't dead and he kind of lost control." Grandma nodded her head. "I think it's best if I cast a sleeping spell on him, just so he can rest." Grandma muttered a few words of the teary eyed vampire. His eyes closed and he fell into a deep slumber, tears still falling down his face. Benny and Grandma made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Is Chris really dead" Benny asked, looking scared. "I'm not sure" the old woman admitted. "Full Jinn can't die but from what you told me it appears that Chris did die. He was not yet a full Jinn. He would have needed a master to finish the proses." The two sat in silence, both thinking about the boy. "We should get some blood into Ethan. It might help" Evelyn suggested. "No it won't" Benny replied, quietly. "E thinks that he murdered someone. Nothing could make him feel better." Grandma handed him a few bags of blood anyway. Without another word Benny made his way up the stairs and into his bedroom. Sitting down on the bed benny whispered "Wake up E". Ethan stirred a little and opened his eyes. "Benny" He crocked out. "Do you still hate me?" Benny responded to the question the only way he knew how. He brought his lips down to the love of his life's. "It wasn't a dream was it?" Ethan whispered. "No. I'm so sorry." Benny handed the blood to Ethan and he drank it happily. "What am I going to do" Ethan asked? "We're going to get him back" Benny declared. "How" Ethan asked, startled? The boy nearly jumped out of bed. "No, you need your rest" Benny scolded. "Tock me E. Have a vision. Find out how to fix this." Ethan just stared at him, his eyes empty and puffy. "Benny I can't control the visions. I don't even think you can give me vision." "Ethan" Benny stared him in the eyes. "You are a powerful seer and powerful vampire. You've done amazing things before. You broke through a Maggi's bubble without a problem. That wasn't possible. Ethan you're more than a vampire. You can do this!" Ethan closed his eyes and when they reopened his eyes were bright yellow. Griping Benny's arm, he focused his mind. Deep within his brain magic burned trying to escape. Ethan hooked onto that energy, dragging it through layer after layer of consciousness. The world around began turn red. Ethan felt something new. The power coursing through him was like nothing he had felt before. It was if all of time was at his disposable. The red turned to deep black. He couldn't see but he could feel how tight the space was. The walls were impossibly close, causing his body to overlap himself in way that shouldn't have been possible.

With a gasp Ethan sprang up. "What did you see E" Benny asked in a panicked. The world around Ethan burned his eyes, even when he clamped them shut. Fast footsteps came running up the stairs loud and clear. "What happened" Grandma screamed. Her hands were glowing green and she was stance to attack. "Ethan just had a vision, that's all" Benny said, surprised by the old woman's actions. "There was a surge of power in here. It was like nothing I ever felt before." Her voice sounded like it was from far away. "I made myself have a vision" Ethan explained, making sure to keep his eyes closed. "What" grandma exclaimed! "That isn't possible. A seer can't just decide when to have a vision." She stared at awe of the two boys who had become so powerful. Risking the pain Ethan opened his eyes to see the old woman's reaction. The two spell masters gasped, looking at Ethan. "What" he asked, worried something terrible had happened to him. "Your ey-eyes" Benny stuttered out. "What's wrong with my eyes?" Granma waved her hand, making the air in front of Ethan reflective. The seer stared into the mirror more shocked than the others. Where his glowing yellow eyes should have been, there were blood red eyes instead. "Ethan, you have just taken control over an almost unlimited power. Something has now happened that should never have been possible. You were changed along with your vision." Evelyn told him.

Two hours later Ethan had explained his vision to the others and they appeared to know nothing. Grandma kept her mouth shut pretending to know nothing. If her hung was right then it could be less dangerous if they didn't know. "I'm sorry B but I have to go back home." "I'll walk you out" Benny said. As Ethan opened the door he was pulled back into the taller boy's arms. Ethan planted a kiss on his once again fiancé. It was slow and intimate but soon became much more. Hands roamed downward. Ethan gripped Benny's but and got a satisfying moan in return. Benny slipped his hand under the shorter boy's waistband gripping him through his boxer-briefs. With the other he pulled Ethan as close as he could. Ethan could feel his boyfriend's erection even through his jeans. The sound of footsteps broke them apart, Benny's hand staying in Ethan pants for a ted longer. Removing it he kissed Ethan goodbye and he left. Ethan opened their telepathic connection, which he hadn't used since the curse. "We're going to have to finish that soon." he chuckled. "Tomorrow night lets meet at your house" Benny offered. "You mom is gone and all we need to do is convince Sarah to take Jane out." Benny could feel the anticipation in Ethan. "I'll talk to Ethan said" smiling for the rest of the way home. It wasn't until he opened the door that he remembered the reason he had been so broken. "Hey honey where's Chris" asked Ethan's mom. The vampire's face paled and felt his blood run cold. "He's staying at a friend's house" Ethan replied a lot steadier than he thought he would sound. "Well as long as he's home tomorrow. Did you hear what happened at your school" She asked, looking worried. If Ethan thought he couldn't feel more scared he was wrong. In that moment it was like everything was crashing down around him. "No" He replied, again with a steady voice. "They're saying there was a gas leak and it caused everyone to pass out. They don't know how it happened but school will be closed for the next few days. Thank god no one was hurt." "Yes. Thank god" Ethan muttered to himself. Walking upstairs Ethan planted himself in the bed, refusing to move for the rest of the night.

(I'm bothering you by saying I'm writing a new story for Lab Rats. It's a Marcus/Chase fic so if you like Lab Rats lease read it. I'll be updating both of these stories)

As morning came, the sun was shining brightly through the window, birds were tweeting and everything looked beautiful. Of course Ethan didn't see it that way. The sun just felt Aggravating and the birds an annoying sound. His father had already gone to work but Ethan could hear his mother downstairs. With his vampire hearing he tracked her progress throughout the house, cleaning and humming. Finally after moping for half an hour he called Benny through his mind. "Are you awake" Ethan whispered into his head." "Yea I've been awake for hours" Benny told him, but obviously lying due to the long yawn. "I want you to come over" Ethan said. "I need you. I don't think I'm going to make it through the morning without you." With a loud crack Benny appeared in his room. Ethan smiled at his boyfriend, calling him to the bed. Immediately Benny went to pull of the other boy's pants. "No Benny" Ethan told him lightly. "I just need someone to cuddle. I feel terrible." Benny did as he was told laying down and intertwining his limbs with Ethan's. "Do you want to talk about it he whispered?" "No I'm ok." I think I want to have another vision he said. Without waiting for Benny's approval, he placed his hand on his cheek and felt the world go black. Unlike last time Ethan could here himself thinking. But it wasn't his thoughts. "I'm inside someone's mind" he thought to himself. Tuning in the other thoughts Ethan listened. "It's dark. It's dark. Am I dead? No I'm not dead, I can't die. IM trapped. Oh god it would have been better if I died. It's so cold in here. I can't move. I can't see. I can't feel. I'm just here, just trapped. And one I come out, I won't be me. I'll be whoever they want me to be. I can never be myself again. It's just as bad as I ever thought. I'm just so cold."

Ethan flung out of the vision, bashing his head into Benny's. "What happened" Benny asked, seeing the emotions in Ethan's face. "E what happened." "He's not dead" Ethan whispered, so quietly only a vampire could hear. "That's great" Benny exclaimed. But seeing the sadness still on the seer's face he knew it was bad. "I know where he is. I did something bad." "What is it E. You can tell me." "He's there" Ethan said pointing at Chris's bed. The tall boy stared at him as if he was crazy but snapped out of it when he remembered Ethan never had wrong visions. Getting up Ethan silently tiptoed to the Jinn's bed. Ethan grabbed something from under the pillow and flinched in sadness. Sure enough Ethan found what he was looking for, pulling the gold bottle out for Benny to see. "He's in here" Ethan whispered again. "So we just rub the lamp and he comes out" benny tried to smile again but couldn't bring himself to see the bright side. "Once we rub the lamp Chris will have no control over himself. He'll be at our ever Mercy." "Then we won't ask him for anything" Benny told him, putting a hand on the short boy's shoulder. Ethan nodded and rubbed the lamp.


	8. BennyRabit

I'll be updating again soon, sorry it took me so long. I'm working on another story that I really really love. I love this one too though of course. But I do want to ask one thing. Should I write a fourth story after this or finish it up in like chapter 10 or 12? I feel like I would be squeezing it in if I finished it now but I don't know when I would be able to write the fourth. I mean I could always write a sequel but I planed it to end just after they got married. But anyway please review and I really want your opinion about the fourth story thing.

The lid shot off like a rocked crashing into the wall. Amber smoke slowly poured out of the golden object. As the smoke began to fill most of the room it stopped. The smoke didn't move at all, not even if you blew at it. Two minutes after the smoke had arrived it shot together like a rubber band. With a flash of white light, Chris stood in the center of the room. "Well that was quicker than I suspected" he said solemnly. Before Chris could react Ethan jumped at him hugging at tight as his vampire strength allowed. "Ethan your killing me all over again" Chris gasped. "Oh I'm sorry" Ethan said blushing. "I'm so sorry about what I did" Chris said, his eyes staring at the ground. "I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't even mean to do anything. IT just happened. There was an attack and my body reacted. Just like raiding your hands to cover your face. You don't think about it just happens. I'm so sorry. That's no excuse. I killed all those people and I do deserve to be trapped in that bottle." By the end he was hyperventilating. "Calm down Chris, no one died" Ethan said, all the sadness of what he did to Chris coming back. "You just knocked them out" Benny added. "Chris we should talk" Ethan said. "Yes Master" Chris replied immediately. "Why'd you call him that" Benny asked. "I didn't mean to. I'm just supposed to. IT's in my magic. I can't avoid who my master is and that is Ethan. He rubbed my lamp and now he has complete control over me." His voice didn't sound sad or angry, it had no emotion at all, as if he was just stating a fact. It made Ethan feel even worse.

The three of them sat on Ethan's bed cross-legged. "What are we going to do about you" Benny asked. "Well I'm going to have to stay here" he replied. "I can't stray far from my master unless my time with them is up. Or on rare occasions if there has been a magic bond put on us." Ethan chewed his lip. "But that's just until Ethan makes all his wishes. Then I will be sucked into my bottle and be trapped there until I get a new master" Chris added. Benny could see he was trying to be calm and look ok with what had happened to him, but his facade was not the best. He was in terrible pain. "What if I wish you free" than asked, a little hope returning to his eyes. Chris laughed. It wasn't a dark laugh but it sent shivers down Ethan's spine. "This isn't Aladdin. One I've become a Jinn there's no going back. I'm stuck having a master forever. "Then I won't any wishes" Ethan declared, a smile on his face. Finally he could do something to help. "You say that now but eventually you'll want soothing you can't get or rescue someone who's in danger." Ethan rested his hand on his cousin's shoulder. Me and Benny live forever. If I use my wishes than he'll just rub your lamp" Ethan tried to reassure him. Benny's voice echoed in his head. "Are you sure you can make these promises. I believe there is more than a good chance you'll use all your wishes within a few years." Ethan frowned thinking hard. Benny could feel the self-loathing radiating off him. "I think we should focus on something else" Chris told them. "There is something I want to say" He stuttered out. "What" Benny asked, prying his eyes off the crying Ethan? "I can't tell you" he replied, running his fingers through his dark hair. "Why not" Ethan asked, wiping his watery eyes. "It's not my place. I literally can't say it. You just have to watch me for the next few days to figure it out. IM sorry" The Jinn said. Benny looked confused but nodded his head. "And Ethan" Chris said soothingly. "It's not your fault. I forgive you for everything. Please don't be sad." hesitantly Chris stood and pulled the other boy into a hug. "I k-k-killed you" Ethan said again, forcing his tears to stay hidden.

…Next day…

Ethan woke up, Benny wrapped in his arms. "Hey Bennyrabit" Ethan purred. "Don't call me that E" he laughed back. Kissing his boyfriend on the forehead Benny got up and stretched. I don't have any clothes" Benny realized. "Just wear those, they make you look cute" Ethan said. "Good morning" Chris said walking into the room. "Hey Chris would you mind telling my mom that Benny is going to sleep over again tonight" Ethan requested. "Yes master" Chris said leaving the room. Ethan shook his head. "Why won't he stop doing that?" The taller boy looked at him sympathetically. "I don't think he means to. It's just… I know it makes you feel guilty E, but at least he's alive. And he also saved us from this curse." Chris came strutting back in the room. "Before he could talk Ethan walked straight for him and looked into his eyes. It was shocking how they were the same color of his magic. IT made him look powerful. "Stop calling me master" he commanded. Ethan felt terrible at controlling him like this but at least things would be closer to normal. Chris nodded. We should go downstairs school is back on today. We can't be late for our first class." He emphasized. Knowing he was hinting at something Ethan and Benny knew to pay closer attention today. The three boys walked slowly to school, enjoying the time together. "B-Benny" Ethan whimpered out. Benny glanced at him and grabbed his hand. "I feel horrible. I can't believe I did that to your face. I'm so so sorry. They had stopped and Ethan ran his fires over the deep scars. "I know and I forgive you. I know you'll never do that again." Ethan just started to stutter again. "Why haven't you fixed I with magic." He asked already knowing the answer. "I can't. The scars are too deep and the kind of spell that would have to be used doesn't work on the undead, only the living. There is no magic that can fix them." Benny grabbed his boyfriend and pulled him forward down the road. It wasn't until they had gone a block that they realized Chris hadn't moved.

Confused they went back to him. "What's going on" Benny asked, worried now for both his friends. "You're wrong" he whispered. "What" Benny asked? "There is magic that can fix your scars. Jinn magic." You can heal me!" benny exclaimed. "Yes and no" he responded. "I can heal you but only if my master makes a wish for it. "I can't make you do that" Benny replied. "We're not going to take away your freedom." "Yes you can! I want to fix this" Chris cried out. "This was caused by Jinn magic and it should be fixed with Jinn magic." "Jinn Magic" Ethan gasped. "Who used Jinn magic?" Chris stared at the ground. "I can't tell you" he said. "Is this what you wanted to tell us, who caused this?" Ethan asked. "Yes but we must go or we'll be late."

Thanks for reading. PLEASE REVIEW. Can anyone guess who the other Jinn is? :) :)


	9. Talking To Grandma

TrampledRose Ethan knew about the scars from the very beginning. But he didn't comment on them until that point. He couldn't bring himself to talk about them because of how guilty he felt.

Well this is my next chapter I hope you like it. I'm not sure how many chapters I have left but it's coming close to the end. There will be at least two maybe four more chapters at most. Please review and I'm sorry this is taking so long. I was inspired and had to start a new fan fiction. I won't post it until it's finished but sorry it's not about MBAV. Thanks for sticking with me this far and I hope you read the sequel, the final story in my series.

The trio arrived at class just as the bell was ringing. Benny and Ethan started towards the back until Chris gestured for the three of them to sit in front. As time ticked by the teacher didn't come into the room. Every second Chris's panic rose. "Hello Class" Mr. D said strutting into the room. "Sorry I'm late but there was a teach…." The man stopped in his tracks and stared at the two vampires in the row. Thirsty seconds later he recovered, pulling his blazing blue eyes away from them. For the rest of the class he acted tense, misspelling words and loosing focus in the middle of a sentence. "Class we have thirty minutes left, I need to go. It's an emergency, so talk among your selves and you have no homework. He was out the door in seconds, rushing down the hall. The humans around them began to whisper about the teacher's behavior immediately wild ideas were thrown out, that he had a nerves breakdown, he had been fired and not left, he was hearing voices again so he need to go to his therapist. Ethan almost wanted to laugh except for the obvious problem. "It was him wasn't is" Benny whispered. "I can't tell you" Chris said, his body stiffening but his anxiety finally gone. "What should we do" Ethan asked. "We should speak to Grandma" Benny said.

School ended and the three boys rushed to Benny's house. When they entered the house Grandma was curled up in a chair reading a spell book. "Hello Chris" She said, without looking up from her book. "You knew all along didn't you" He asked her. "Yes" she nodded. "Then why didn't you tell us" Ethan yelled. "I thought Chris was dead and if I hadn't had those visions, he'd still be trapped in his bottle." The old woman sighed finally closing the book. "I'm sorry boys but I can say the reason, just know I had good intentions." Before Ethan could protest, Chris griped his shoulder. "It's ok. I trust her. Just tell her what you need to say. Grandma raised her eyebrow. "There's another Jinn in town, the one who changed Chris" Benny told her. "We need to find a way to beat him so he won't do any more herm." "Well that is a dilemma" she agreed. "A Jinn can't be killed, only trapped in its lamp. I believe if you can find the lamp you can imprison him. Am I correct Chris?" He nodded. "And I assume he is doing someone's bidding. He can't be out of his lamp otherwise." "He cast the spell over Ethan and Benny. He was sent by Magi. I believe you know her." The old lady smiled. "Yes, if it was her who sent him then this will be much easier than it could have been." All three boys looked confused. "A Jinn has a connection to its master, however small, it's still there." Ethan stared at the back of his cousin's head, feeling guilty. "Since we know who he is connected too we can sever it, forcing him back into his lamp." Chris looked appalled. Shock and fear crossed over his face, followed by ones Ethan couldn't name. "Stealing a Jinn from Its master is the most painful thing you could put us through. It's like ripping apart someone's soul and once it's done there is no going back. The Jinn will never feel whole again. No one deserves that fate" Chris said, his voice getting louder by the second. "I will not allow you to do that" Chris growled at her. You have magic but so do I." "Chris" Ethan shouted, causing the boy to tumble back, kneeling at his master's feet. "No one will be hurting anyone" Ethan spoke to them all. "I trust Chris and if he believes doing that is wrong then I won't." Chris smiled, still at the feet of his master, unable to move. "Chris get up" Ethan said softly. "Yes master" he replied. "Don't call me that" Ethan moaned, trying to sound annoyed, but unable to mask the sadness. Grandma walked towards them. "There is no other way. I can't help you if you don't accept it." "Sorry Grandma but we're going" Ethan told her leaving the house, both his friends in tow.

Ethan let them in and the boys walked to Ethan and Chris's room. "Benny can you stay here for the next few nights?" Ethan asked hopefully. "I don't think Grandma will mind. She did seam angry but she won't freak out. She'll understand." "I've never seen her like that" Ethan commented. "What in the world made her that way?" "We'll that creature did put a spell on her grandson and his boyfriend, causing them to almost kill each other. And Benny, your face must hurt her. She didn't realize what was going until it was over." Chris said. After speaking to his parents Ethan got permission for Benny to stay. "We're going to have to find another way to beat Mr. D" Benny said, as he lay down next to his fiancé. "That's why we're here together Ethan said. "We're going to skip school tomorrow and make a plan." Ethan turned off the lights and went back to his bed, enjoying the feelings of Benny's arms around his waist. "I missed this" he whispered, nuzzling closer to Benny. "Me too" benny said to the darkness. A hesitant couch caught their attention. "Um Ethan" Chris whispered. "What" Ethan asked, worried by the tone of voice. "I want you to make a wish" he said. The darkness felt heavy in the silence, blanketing them in uncertainty. "What wish?" He asked. "I want to fix Benny's face. He deserves to look like he did before this evil happened." "I can't do that to you" Ethan said, replaying the same conversation they had about this. "I know you said no but you said you wouldn't make wishes. And that means one wish won't send me into my bottle. Pease consider it." "Ok" Ethan finally agreed. I wish Benny was just as beautiful as he was before the scars. The darkness slowly faded and amber light circled above them. Chris rose to his feet, glowing in his magic. The light descended until it entered the tall vampire. Benny's face took on a soft glow and the scars began to fade. Ethan was amazed. He could feel the magic that flowed through Benny. It was like nothing he ever felt before. The magic was pure, that's the only way to describe it. It healed and softened the boy's skin until the light rose again, coming out of his chest in large bubbles. The light allowed Ethan to see the scarless face of his lover. The guilt of what he had done to Benny disappeared almost completely. AS the bubbles popped one by one the boys fell asleep.

I hope you like it. Please review.


End file.
